User blog:Hallucinia/Squee, gasp, and massive headcanon. Also, my revelation of a GRAND THEORY!
I love RWBY. Seriously, I do. But this week's episode completely BLEW. MY. MIND! I almost died of awesomeness poisoning. Seriously. I guess part of it is simply a longer episode, as this was a whopping 16 minutes. But what I think I really liked most about this episode (other than the fact things exploded) was that it seems like the plot has actually begun. Now, don't get me wrong. I really loved Season 1. But when I first got into RWBY, this was the kind of stuff that I was expecting. I don't expect a Grade-A philosophical plot that examines the true nature of Kingship. But nothing really happened in Season 1 until the very end. For me, what really intrigued me about RWBY was that there seemed to be this incredibly expansive world of kingdoms and demons and racial strife. But for the past Season, we barely got to see any other that--and this Season, a mere four episodes in, we've managed to see a general of another Kingdom, a meeting place of a cult, the revelation of evil plans, and huge, huge explosions. And costume changes. So, let's get into the bread and butter of all fandoms: endless headcanon! I love the politics. Seriously. When I started this series, I was afraid it would be endless rounds of evil Grimm bashing. But so far, it has managed to avoid that. And despite re-using cliches in fiction, I think RWBY does really manage to pull it off in a way that makes it seem fresh again--as in, it so eggregiously uses 'em that everything seems new under the sun again. So this is what I think will happen: I believe Cinder Fall is a good guy. Seriously. I don't think she's an absolutely "good" person, and so that she's a controlling, manipulative bitch, but she genuinely believes what she does is for the good of mankind (and um, if she gets crowned as queen in the process, that's a bonus, right? Right, guys?). Although the four Kingdoms of Vacuo, Atlas, Vale, Mistral are called "kingdoms" in the series, I think in truth, they are actually Constitutional Monarchies where the King is simply a ceremonial figurehead and a Senate or Congress wields absolute power. Cinder believes she has discovered some sort of threat, or simply wants to wipe the earth clean of Grimm or something in one massive stroke, and thus seeks dictatorship. Thus, during the Vytal Festival, Cinder will pull a massive coup d'etat while Team RWBY and the other good guys try to stop her. Ironwood, standing on the cusp, will choose between his duty to Atlas and what he believes is true: that man will be steeped in infinite bloodshed, and at the most crucial moment, when Cinder seems like she is going to lose, throws the full force of Atlasian militia behind her (the military, in history, has a notorious reputation as a king-maker). Whoops, giving control of all those robots to one dude. The model I have in my mind? The Communist Revolution. Although, quite obviously, the people in Remnant don't have it bad, one particular class does: the Faunus. And guess what organization has the terrorist-cell structure advocated by Lenin? Three guesses, and a prize if you said "White" and "Fang". Then, Ozpin is left to coordinate with the forces of democracy, and Penny will turn traitor against her father and Ironwood, and help the people wage some kind of guerilla warfare against the forces of Tyranny. In this case, Roman probably becomes the first casualty, and defects. Nobody, espcially tyrants, like criminals who aren't themselves. I'd say, then the Schnee Dust Company will back the forces of freedom. Not because of the goodness of their hearts, but, by god, the Schnee Dust Company has the words Schnee on them and will not submit to becoming some government owned subsidiary! Weiss then feels very complicated. Thus, this is why Cinder is stockpiling Dust. Just in case for rebellion from those damned capitalists. This will seem to be the darkest moment. It's actually just the calm before the storm. All hell will break lose as I swear, something will happen to the moon that suddenly signals a massive influx of Grimm, and the release of some kind of Grimmfication virus that threatens to destroy mankind. Then, the guerillas must work together with the tyrants for the very survival of the sentient races and suddenly, somehow, Summer appears and has something to do with the Grimm and in a plot twist, I dunno, the Grimm are revealed to be some sort of plot-inium race (like an alien virus or something. Think of the Titans from AoT.) that must be cured in some epic battle in the middle of some Grimm held territory that the good and bad guys must work together to get at, in which Team RWBY will be launched, with everyone falling on the way until Ruby alone faces the Heart of the Grimm and pulls something awesome and beats it. Cue ending music. And that, my friends, is my grand theory. What do you guys think? Feel free to go nuts! Category:Blog posts